


It's All Yours

by vladamsandler



Category: LazyTown
Genre: A little bit of plot, Blow Job, Cock Worship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: Robbie gets a charley horse while he's napping on a bench outside. It triggers Sportacus' crystal and he arrives to help him release it.





	

That beautiful elf and his dumb mustache is all he can think about. It twitches upwards when Sportacus smiles, almost as if it's responding to the emotion. When he's smiling, it's like looking at the sun. Pure joy pours from his features, crinkling his eyes and shining from his white teeth. When he laughs, Robbie hears music. It's almost enough to make him want to laugh along, even on his worst days.

Sportacus' body, on the other hand, is mesmerizing. The strength in his arms is unmatched when he's holding something out of the way for someone to escape, muscles straining with the weight. Yet those same arms feel softer than a pillow when he's holding Robbie, gentle and warm. What he would give to feel those hands caress him.

Sportacus' skin shines when he's working hard, glistening and red with sweat. The images get stuck in his mind sometimes. What would he look like under exertion of a more personal kind? Without all those tight clothes in the way...

Robbie jerks out of his daydreams by a shooting pain in his thigh. He sits up on the bench he was trying to nap on and cradles his leg with clenched teeth. He tries to forget the embarrassing thoughts from a moment ago. It's difficult to police onesself regarding such things when one is floating in that funny realm between sleep and wakefulness.

His leg is cramping - bad. He squeezes his thigh, waiting for the pain to fade. The muscles are wound too tight for him to move his hands to try to rub them out himself, he can only hold on and wait this out.

He breathes through the next minute or so with his eyes squeezed shut, waiting for what seems like an eternity. Suddenly he hears something rushing toward him from a distance, a bleeping noise coupled with cartoony swooshes. He groans to himself when Sportacus runs up.

"Robbie! Are you okay? My crystal went off!"

"I'm _fine,_ Sport _annoying._ I just got a charley horse or something... It'll go away in a minute - I don't need your help," Robbie grits through his teeth.

"Lie back, Robbie, please. I can fix this." Sportacus kneels in front of the other man and tries to push his hands away.

Robbie drops back against the bench with a huff, choking off a whimper in his throat in the moment between their hands switching places. Sportacus returns the pressure to the tight muscle with greater strength in his fingers. He's able to hold the leg tightly and massage it at the same time, pressing deep with slow, firm movements.

Robbie starts to blush at his ministrations. He's not used to being touched at all, let alone in such a sensitive spot by this particular person. Sportacus doesn't notice the other man's flush, his face turned downward in concentration as he identifies the extent of the spasm through touch alone. He digs his fingers into the knotted muscle on the underside of Robbie's thigh, coaxing it to release.

Robbie crosses his arms as the pain begins to fade. He won't admit it, but he probably did need Sportacus to fix this. If he can wait this out, maybe the infuriating sports elf will just go away and Robbie can go back to trying to get some rest.

The muscle continues to relax, but Sportacus keeps rubbing it. Robbie glances down at the kneeling man nervously. Is it over yet? He get distracted by the sight of Sportacus between his legs, cheeks flushing deeper red as his daydreams begin to float back into his mind. He focuses on a single golden curl escaping Sportacus' hat, envisioning himself holding that head in position, feeling that soft blond hair slide between his fingers. Did someone say something?

"Uh - what?" Robbie sputters.

Sportacus looks up at him with an affectionate smile, hands still massaging Robbie's leg softly. "I said, does that feel better?" He slides his hand along the length of Robbie's hamstring. "You're very tight, Robbie. You should really consider stretching more."

Robbie can't respond. He feels like someone is squeezing his throat as his heartbeat picks up and his breaths shorten. When did the sun get so hot? He feels one of Sportacus' hands slide slowly up his thigh again, closer to a certain area he was desperately trying to ignore. He glances back at Sportacus and creeping feelings of mortification stop in their tracks at the look in the other man's eyes. Sportacus was staring at the growing bulge in Robbie's pants with an expression he had never seen on the elf's face before. Was that... hunger?

Sportacus looks up with a small smile, eyes wide in pleasant surprise. "Robbie... is this for me?"

Robbie squints back at the strange choice of words. He snaps his fingers and the sounds of chirping birds and children laughing in the distance suddenly silence. Robbie leans back in his orange armchair and speaks with a low voice. "Don't toy with me, elf." He feels more in control of the situation now but still self-conscious of his obvious state.

Sportacus doesn't even blink at the change of scenery. His expression changes, though, when they're suddenly alone. Sportacus moves closer and slides his hands up Robbie's legs, smiling devilishly as he pushes them farther apart. "You like this?" His hands slow as they move closer to Robbie's hips, his thumbs pressing along the inside of his thighs.

Robbie nearly chokes at the view. He feels as though he could break out in a sweat any minute despite the cool air in his underground lair. He growls, lifting his chin. "If you want it. Then take it."

Sportacus raises an eyebrow at the challenge. He's still smiling as he slowly leans forward and presses his nose along Robbie's length. He can feel its hardness with his lips as he drags his face across Robbie's pants. "I would love to have you, Robbie," he says softly in earnest. He nuzzle him, pressing his cheeks deeper into his groin.

Robbie's breathing hard now at the sensations. He's so close to that perfect mouth.

Sportacus leans back and reaches for Robbie's buckle, pausing to look in his eyes. Robbie nods minutely, watching in reverance as the elf slowly opens his pants. Sportacus pulls the waistband over the straining erection like he's opening a present, eyes glued to Robbie's flushed cock. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Robbie blushes at the praise, suddenly struggling to breathe as his wildest dreams come true right in front of him. Is he imagining this?

Sportacus presses his face forward again, allowing his cheek to rub the shaft as he breathes in Robbie's musk. He nuzzles for a moment in his soft hair before turning to drag his lips up the length, just barely parted. Sportacus looks up into Robbie's eyes as he takes the head into his mouth, and almost smiles at the sight of the other man.

Robbie's face is a picture of ecstacy, mouth parted with quick breaths, eyelids fluttering at the sensations. He moans at the wet feeling of Sportacus' mouth and watches his mustache bounce with the movements of his lips.

Sportacus takes his time mouthing at the head. He licks around the base of it before sliding the tip of his tongue up, dipping into the slit just slightly. He listens to Robbie groan deeply at the feeling.

Sportacus brings one hand up to carefully grip the base before he finally starts moving his lips down the shaft, slowly taking in the entire length of Robbie's cock. His eyes slip closed as it penetrates his throat and he breathes in Robbie's scent one last time before holding his breath.

It takes nearly every ounce of Robbie's self control not to thrust forward into the wet heat. His eyes almost roll up when he can feel Sportacus start to purr deep in his chest, the vibrations running through his cock where it's pressed against the back of the elf's throat. He smiles at the strangeness of it.

Sportacus holds his breath as he pauses there for a moment. He slides his hat and goggles off swiftly and blindly searches for Robbie's hand. He grabs his clammy fingers and presses them into his curly hair, silently urging him to hold on before he finally starts to slide back up. He firmly keeps Robbie's hips in place as he starts to bob, sliding his flat tongue along the underside and sucking in his cheeks when he moves up.

Robbie's eyes do roll back at that point, and he clenches his fingers in Sportacus' hair, trying not to pull but holding on tightly. His other hand fists in the orange fuzz of the armchair as he moans Sportacus' name.

Sportacus' purrs grow stronger as he slightly picks up speed. His saliva has drenched the entire cock by now and it slides smoothly in and out of his throat. He can feel Robbie's pulse through his tongue.

Robbie can't last much longer under this kind of attention. He can feel the heat building deep in his groin and tries to warn the elf. "Sportacus - I'm - aghh..." He can't seem to form a coherent sentence between his heaving breaths, but Sportacus gets the picture.

The elf dives back down, holding his breath once more in preparation, moaning at the thought of what's to come.

That intense vibration is what throws Robbie over the edge. He holds on to Sportacus for dear life as his mind turns to noise, shouting at the overwhelming sensation.

Sportacus furrows his brow in concentration, swallowing everything he can. When Robbie's spent, Sportacus holds onto the base of his cock again lightly and he starts to pull up off the softening member, licking his lips afterwards and smiling at the strangely sweet taste. He rubs his wrist over his mouth to catch the rest of the spit and come before smiling up at his companion.

Robbie feels like his bones have melted. He slouches in the chair, trying to catch his breath.

"That was incredible," Sportacus says with a reverent look.

"That's... my line." Robbie huffs with a smile.

Sportacus tucks him away and stands slowly on wobbly legs.

Robbie's sits up a bit in the chair and notices the front of Sportacus' pants are damp. "You...?"

Sportacus looks down and back up with another smile. "Yeah... I guess I did," he says with a small chuckle.

"C'mere you dirty elf," Robbie motions with a smile.

Sportacus crawls into the chair to snuggle into Robbie's neck and smiles affectionately. They hold each other for a while, lazy in the afterglow.

"Thank you, Robbie," Sportacus say softly after a few minutes.

Robbie smiles, still in disbelief at his friend's newly discovered kink. "I didn't know you wanted this. Maybe next time we can try without clothes." He can feel Sportacus smile into his neck.

"You'd share that with me?"

"Anytime, elf. It's all yours."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the pun if anyone catches it. That was an accident lol.


End file.
